xXMy Master is an AssassinXx
by SweetAyu
Summary: She was new in town, trying to run away from the past. It was a shame that she now worked for a said to be murderer who killed his wife and two kids. Is she too late to escape from his grasp or is there another secret wrapped underneath the mystery?
1. M

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

**Author's note:** I really love writing stories and being creative with my ideas.

_**I hope my fellow readers and reviewer will give me inspiration to continue writing for this short story.**_Please enjoy it and tell me what you think about this story.

* * *

**Xxx My Master is an Assassin Xxx**

* * *

A young middle aged woman, who was wearing a business suit, walked alongside the sidewalk. Her hand was holding a smaller hand that belonged to a little boy. The little boy was wearing his blue uniform that consisted of a white blouse, a navy tie, and a sea blue coat with matching shorts. The last two piece of clothing held the star shield emblem of the school.

Minoru's brown eyes turned to gaze at a medium size house made of bricks. The house stood with various windows and two balconies. The garden decorating the exterior of the house was extremely attracting to the eye of a human being. The black iron gates were the only haunting thing that didn't match with the beautiful mansion.

"Mommy, why doesn't anyone visit our neighbor?" Minoru asked his mother. Sango smiled down at her son, before turning a frown at the house and its owner.

"That house is filled with bad people, Minoru. That's why people don't go visit that house. I don't want you getting anywhere near that property, okay?" Sango answered back.

"Yes, mommy," The six year old boy answered back with a solemn expression.

In this town, everyone knew about Mr. Tomiko's past. In that mansion, a cold hearted demon lived there; he was very strict and demanding. It was said, that he killed his wife and his two children, but the reason was unknown to the public.

Mr. Tomiko was pressed charges and sent to court. At the end of the jury trial, he wasn't declared guilty for his crimes, instead he was liberated from being sentenced to jail. Supposedly the rumor was that, the man and his family had come to live in this town, because he was a drug dealer that sold illegal treatments to other unknown people that lived around the community.

Everyone in this town suspected that Mr. Tomiko had bribed the police with money to cover up his hasty murder. People in this town feared to be drag into the danger, so they tried to stay away from him as much as possible.

Kagome drove into the new town, after driving for five hours from the last city drop off. Rin glanced outside the window, smiling softly at the sight of happy crowds roaming about the place from store to store.

Kagome parked her minivan into an Eight motel's parking lot. She turned the engine off and turned to stare at her younger sister. "Rin, are you sure you want to come and live here? Wouldn't you feel much more comfortable living again with mom and grandpa? I know that they won't mind having your company, again." Kagome said, as she tried to persuade her adopted sister to change her mind. She had already tried countless of strategies, but nothing seemed to really offer to Rin's stubbornness.

Rin had recently left a bad relationship she had with her boyfriend, Darien. She had lived with her boyfriend for three years in his apartment. She had had really high hopes that they would get married, when she finished studying her major in becoming a kindergarten teacher. That dream was thrown out the window, when she found her boyfriend having an intimate relationship with one of his colleagues in their apartment.

Rin had then decided to postpone her career and move out of town. She said that she needed time to think about what she wanted to do with her life, now. Kagome knew that Rin must truly be feeling heart-broken. She just couldn't think of anything else that would make Rin give up on her studies.

"Kagome, we already talked about this." Rin said, as she opened the door and got out of the vehicle. Kagome followed her sister watching Rin open the back door of the minivan and take out her two suitcases. Both suitcases had wheels at the bottom. Rin took out the handle and started pulling them as she headed to the entrance of the motel.

"Rin, I still don't think it's a good idea to let you live a life on your own. I'm scared that something might happen to you." Kagome expressed worriedly. She followed behind Rin.

"I'll be fine, Kagome. This is only for a temporary time." Rin said, as she stopped on her treading. Kagome caught up to her and giving her a hug filled with endearment.

"Fine, you stubborn girl, promise me that you'll call and write me back. Okay," Kagome said knowing that this was their way of bidding farewells.

Rin had already done her reservation on the motel, through the internet. She would be staying here, until she found a more permanent residence, where she could live in.

"Of course, I will." Rin said as she returned the hug.

Many hours later, Rin was found settled in the comfort of her temporary bed. The mattress was a little hard and lumpy, but she was determined to go hunt for a new place, tomorrow.

It was already late noon and she was scanning over the newspaper circling every job possible she could find that fitted her. The red X's on the paper were the places where she had called, but no one wanted to receive her. They wanted a person who had graduated from college with a degree.

Rin groaned as she hanged up the last phone call she made on her cell phone. "Why is it so hard to live on your own? It makes me feel more upset that people won't even give me the chance to prove to them my capability." Rin spoke out loud knowing that no one was around to listen to her complains.

Rin didn't want to feel useless. She knew that all her life, she had been dependent on others. Even her ex-boyfriend had treated her like a queen, when they had lived together.

Rin shook her head straying away from pensive thoughts, as she stretched one arm forward. In her other hand she was holding her favorite red pen. "Alright, it's time to call the next person."

Rin glanced at the black bold numbers on the newspaper momentarily, before dialing the number on her cell-phone.

The phone only rang twice, before a gruff voice picked up. "This is the residence of Mr. Tomiko. With whom am I speaking?"

Rin sighed away from the phone, before speaking up. "Hello, my name is Rin Higurashi. I'm calling for the job position in this household." She said trying to sound professional.

"Oh, I see." The voice answered back. It seemed to hold a hostile tone.

"Are you good at cleaning, cooking, and laundry? Would you be capable of maintaining a strict relationship with the master of the household?" Jaken asked from the other line.

"Yes, of course, sir. If you wish to have a personal interview with me, then I would gladly accept." Rin said, hoping that the man would say, yes. She knew that she first needed to be interviewed, no matter the lowly job it may seem to be.

"That won't be necessary." The older man replied back.

Rin frowned, feeling disappointment swell up in her chest. "Oh, I see."

"You can immediately start working, tomorrow. I expect to see you here early in the morning, and don't forget to bring your personal belonging with you. A room will be prepared for you in the household for you to accommodate in. Have a good day." Jaken instructed in a strict and boring tone, before hanging up.

Rin stared at the phone in shock, before the man's word installed into her head. "I got the job…" she mumbled. _That's sure a strange way to hire someone._

Rin settled the newspaper in her lap and stared at the address on the article. She glanced at another job employment and didn't find the address to it. It seemed that only some people wrote the address on the job placement. _I wonder if it was such a good idea to hire myself as a maid to a complete stranger. I don't even know how the owners of the household look like._

"Well, if he turns out to be a pervert, then I'm quitting. I'm not going to stand harassment on the job." Rin muttered out loud, before she stretched on her bed. Her eyes soon closed, and she found herself slipping into the void of endless dreams.

She ended up dreaming of graduating and receiving her diploma. Her dream then transcended to her dream wedding with her loved one. The shadow of the man was her ex-boyfriend. She woke up with a start when she had just run out of the church. In her dream she had ditched her to be husband in the church altar.

"..Okay, that was a really messed up dream." Rin muttered and turned to look at the digital clock. The time indicated that it was six in the morning. Her stomach cramped painfully from not eating anything last night.

Rin stood up weakly from her bed, and then made her way over to the bathroom. She turned on the shower adjusting the water temperature, before she took off her clothes. She took a quick shower making sure she was diligent with the waste of water. She was the type of person who liked conserving water.

She then got dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white buttoned up blouse. She slipped in her dried feet into a pair of brown sandals that were decorated with gold flower adornments. Her black wavy and wild hair was left alone to let it dry.

Rin stuffed her dirty clothes into a plastic bag, and settled it on top of her clothes that were piled neatly inside the suitcase. "Okay, I think I'll get myself checked out and then head to a place to eat." Rin said just as her stomach growled in annoyance at her ignorance.

* * *

Sesshomaru Tomiko had just finished taking his morning shower and was dressing himself in a business suit that had pin stripes aligning the black suit. He adjusted his black tie in a suave maneuver, before he checked that everything was in order of his clothing attire.

His black polished shoes made soft noises down the hallway from his room. The mansion household was empty, except for his presence and that of his assistance, Jaken. The mansion's interior was fancily decorated filled with luxury, and yet felt like a reflection of the man's exterior position.

A small demon met up with his master at the front of the door. The demon had green skin and had yellow, large orbs.

"Master, today the new maid will be arriving. What would you wish me to do with her?" Jaken asked, as he followed his master outside of the house.

"Have the new maid get accustomed to the house's structure. Tomorrow, she will start by serving me. Jaken, you better have not hired someone dim-witted for this job, like last time." Sesshomaru said in an authoritative tone.

The alarm of the automobile was turned off and Sesshomaru settled his suitcase inside the leather seat of the Audi R8. He settled himself inside the vehicle and ignited the humming engine on.

"Have a good day, master Sesshomaru." Jaken said waving goodbye at the convertible car as it sped out of the driveway. The black gates that had opened up earlier for the car were shut closed again, after the car had left the property.

Jaken waited alongside the house patio, as he examined the garden. The gardener he had hired earlier in the month was so far doing a diligent job with the plants. He knew that Sesshomaru liked his plants to be in the upmost care. Nature was one of the most beautiful things that his master enjoyed the most.

His feet led him down the cobblestone pathway as he passed by the water fountain. He headed towards the black gates. The sun shone brightly today, causing him to sweat from the blistering heat. He would much prefer the cool air, but unfortunately, he had to wait impatiently outside. He waited for forty-five minutes before the new maid arrived. He stared at the young female, who was staring in awe at the house structure.

He cleared his throat catching her attention as she stared down at him in a startled expression. "G-good morning," Rin greeted softly.

She stared at the small creature that looked like a little monster. This demon had to be the smallest she had ever encountered in all her life.

She felt strange staring down at her new boss. She had expected to be craning her head up to stare at him in the face, but it turned out to be the complete opposite.

"You're late." The demon replied back, in a sternly tone.

Rin blinked at him with a blank expression. She knew that she hadn't been set a time to arrive, here. He had clearly said over the phone that he would see her early in the morning, not on a specific time.

"I'm not late. It is still morning, sir." Rin answered back, before regretting it. It was her first day here, and she was already back talking to her boss. She was starting to feel very naïve and stupid.

Jaken squawked at the rude girl, before glaring at the human. "I'll let that comment slide by. You are expected show some courtesy to your master; always keep in mind your position in this household. You are a maid and are in no position to insult your superior." Jaken regarded. He turned his back to the human that stood across the other side of the gate.

Rin watched as his brown shoes made noises with every step. "You can push the gate to enter. But, remember, after you enter inside this property you can't exit ever again on your own free will. You'll need to get my permission to leave." He said trying to scare the human. Jaken had never liked sharing his job with anyone, but Sesshomaru needed someone to cook in the household. He was too short and slow to attend certain tasks in the household.

Rin really didn't take the threat into much consideration. Wasn't that what she wanted? A place where she could forget about the humiliation, Darien made her go through. She had allowed herself to be manipulated.

Rin pushed the gates that automatically opened, when her hand touched the metal bar. She heard a silver voice box say something in a foreign language. She wondered if the efficient technology surrounding the house had recorded her features into its database.

She already took notice that this house was well guarded, and systematically monitored for intruders. This place was really amazing compared to the other distantly neighborhood houses.

Rin soon caught up to Jaken's slow pace. They walked in silence, before she decided to speak up again. She hoped that it wouldn't bother him if she asked a few questions there and then. "So sir, may I ask, what is your name?" Rin asked. She halted on the bottom steps, staring at the double doors in front of the mansion.

"My name is Jaken. I am Sesshomaru's greatest vassal in this household. "He said in earnest.

_Why would he call himself a servant…?_ Rin's eyebrows scrunched up in comprehending, before it finally clicked. "You're not the owner of this house, are you?" Rin stated, blandly.

"Of course not, you silly girl, I am here to serve our master, Sesshomaru." Jaken said, feeling pride swell inside him.

"Master Sesshomaru is to be addressed with such honor." Jaken said, as he entrusted her addressing role. Rin nodded and followed the toad demon inside the house. Rin took in the black marbled tile floor and the few plants decorating the entrance pathway. A pair of polished staircase that led to the second floor was adorned with a red rectangular rug.

Five oval shaped doorways led to different areas on the first floor of the house. Rin took it all in, before she proceeded to follow Jaken. "Alright, for today I will be showing you around the house and the quarter, where the other employee in this house sleeps in. You'll be staying there." He said in an annoyed voice.

Rin hid her apprehensive expression, as she followed the small demon towards the second door. They walked in on the living room of the household. Jaken briefly explained that this area was only used when guest came into the house to visit the master. The living room had accommodated lavished tastes that Rin could become jealous of wanting. The lamps, paintings, flower plants, sofa chairs and couch, and the large plasma television that was attached to the wall. The transparent coffee table was sparkling clean with no trace of crumbs or stains.

The thought helped assure Rin that she wasn't the only serving maid in this household. They soon exited the room to enter the fourth door, where it led to a hall that followed the study room. Jaken briefly explained that the master usually spent most of his time in that room.

The third door led to the kitchen of the house, where she was in charge of cooking for the master. The kitchen wasn't too lavishing, but it was still big compared to a normal house kitchen. There were over ten cabinets that were filled with the requirement of the kitchen utensils.

The first door that was connected to the third door led to the dining room. The table was medium size, but large in length. A fancy gold royal chandelier hung over the table. A single vase that contained nothing in it stood on the middle of the table.

The fifth door led to the outside of the house, where the courtyard was very wide open. A lake stood far ahead and gave the garden a peaceful and serine look. Trees gave shade to cement and wooden benches that were located in certain areas on the courtyard.

The fifth door also had a small hallway, before leading to the outside of the house. The small hallway had a staircase that led downstairs to the bed quarters of the workers. Jaken explained to Rin that only the maids and servants were allowed to stay in the household. The gardener only came during the week to look after the plants. There was also the chauffer, which only worked on occasion dues to the master preferring to drive himself to work.

The bed room quarters of the maids looked comfortable with its small personal bathroom attached to it. There were three bed mattress laid out in different positions, over the white tile floor. A couple of shelves were also strewn out in the medium size room, where belongings of her other two companions was found decorating the room. There were also some drawers and closet hangers for putting away the clothes, they wore.

"I will leave you to yourself for the moment. I will come back to continue giving you the tour of the second floor." Jaken said, before he turned around and walked up the staircase. Rin sighed feeling tired of having to drag her two suitcases, along the first half of the tour.

She silently acknowledged that she wanted to view and play in the courtyard, but knew that it wasn't her place to be in. Rin busied herself to taking out her clothes, and inserted them in the drawers that were left open for her.

_Why is this house so empty? I wonder where my other companions are right now._

After finishing her task, she decided to pace around the room. She soon got bored and went to investigate the bathroom, where she settled her personal toiletry. _This is so boring…_

Rin finally stopped caring of the consequences, and decided to walk out of the room taking the stairs. She went out into the courtyard, where she took her time viewing the plants and walking down the cobblestone path.

She walked over and around the large oak tree and found a pair of swing sets. There was a yellow slide that wasn't too tall for the child to play in. Rin walked leisurely over to a blue swing that looked more suitable for young adults. There was also a yellow swing that was designated for toddlers.

Rin settled on the swing and pushed herself lightly with her feet. The swing set didn't look new, but it hadn't been used for quite a while, either.

_Does Mr. Tomiko have children?_ Rin wondered as she let herself feel delighted by the movement. She didn't go too fast in fear that she might break the jingling chains. The breeze hitting her face felt wonderful.

She lost track of time as she spent her time on the swings. She soon decided to venture the lake, when her honey brown eyes caught a white figure moving on top of the water. Rin stopped the swing and got off, before walking over to the lake that stood a few feet away from the oak tree. She ran up ahead, loving the feel of being able to run in the soft green grass.

Rin hadn't been able to act like a child in a long time. She gazed out into the clear water, where ripples of water ran through. A white duck had settled itself on the lake's water surface. The duck was taking a bath, and the feeling of able to witness such a beautiful thing made her heart beat in contempt.

Rin's lips lifted into a small smile forgetting about all her troubles, she had run away from. It had been difficult to admit that her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her. She had really thought that he loved her. As she watched the duck join its family, she realized that perhaps she didn't love Darien so much like she had first thought. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love, again.

She walked back to the oak tree and settled herself in its private shade. She inhaled the fresh air, before coughing when she spotted a handsome demon making his way over to her. She stood abruptly knowing that she was now in trouble for meddling around with what didn't belong to her. Nature didn't technically belong to the owner of the house, but still it wasn't right to wander about a stranger's house.

"Who are you?" The man's deep voice echoed into her ears.

"I-I'm the new maid, here." Rin said with a blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"I see. Aren't you supposed to be with Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, coldly. His tone was ice cold matching the indifference on his facial expression. Rin could only nod hoping that he wasn't the master of the house. Maybe, he was the gardener who had caught her red-handed.

"I won't take notice just this once, for your impudence." Sesshomaru said, with no trace of interest in her. Rin clenched her hands into fists, before taking a calm breath. She hated it when people had the ego to step over her like if she was an ant. _What a selfish man._

"I am not a rude person to you, sir. I was simply admiring the scenery, since I have yet to be ordered and instructed on my duties in this household. An apology would be nice." Rin said, as she stared up at the demon making eye contact with me.

His gaze at that moment didn't make her shake in fear, as she held on to her confidence.

"A maid wants me to apologize for something so feeble like that." He replied back. His lips were slick and very resistible to touch, but her main attention focused on the conversation.

"How pathetic," he said softly.

"YOU…You're such a Meany." Rin protested childish, getting impatient with this man. She silently wondered who could stand a person like him. He took the best out of her in so many ways.

"A tantrum is not going to get you, anywhere." Sesshomaru responded. He pocketed one of his hands in his side coat. He looked so confident and poised with that business suit. His silver hair became more emphasized with the sun shining down on it. His magenta stripes, eyelid markings, and the crescent on his forehead made him look much more handsome, than she first thought.

_He's wearing a business suit… Aww, I blew it up again, didn't I?_ Rin thought with a groan of regret as she forced herself to lower her head, in front of him.

"Forgive me, master Sesshomaru. I had no idea that I was being graced by your presence." Rin said in a monotone voice. _Mmm, maybe I should address him as Mr. Tomiko… but then again, Jaken did say that I had to refer to him as my master. Ch, he wishes he was my master._

Sesshomaru could tell that the girl didn't enjoy lowering her gaze. Her words also sounded forced. "Save your fake speeches to yourself." He said, finally taking an interest in the girl.

He had never met someone who would look him straight in the eye, and then dispassionately beg for forgiveness for unrecognizing him. He was somewhat surprised that she even wanted to work for a dangerous person like himself. But, he has never seen her, before. He presumed the girl was new in town. She had to find out why everyone feared him.

Rin bit her bottom lip lightly to stop the protesting shout from coming out of her mouth. She heaved a sigh, before straightening out to face him once more. "I will take my leave, now. Please forgive my accusations." Rin said in sincerity.

Rin began walking away from him, when his hand reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her backwards, as she let out a light protest. "I did not give you permission to leave." He relieved in a steady tone. Rin stared up at him in shock. A surprise gasp left her mouth, as her lips parted lightly.

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but something about the girl's innocent and blissful appearance attracted him, deeply. His stare remained on her making Rin tremble in both fear and anticipation. She had never ever felt something like this for a man, before.

"D-do you wish me to do something for you, master Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, hoping to not anger the demon, anymore. She really didn't want to lose her job on the first day, here.

"No," Sesshomaru answered. He gazed away from her. He then released his grip on her.

"You are dismissed. Go prepare lunch." He stated, before walking off in the direction, he had come from.

Rin brought her hand up to her pounding heart. Her cheeks felt hot under his intense gaze. _What is wrong with me? I just met with him._

"Rin," Jaken yelled as his small body came running down the court yard. He stopped before her taking a large breath of air. When he finally recuperated from his anger rampage he spoke up.

"You're an insolent girl! You failed to obey my orders. I thought I told you to stay put." He said in frustration.

"I was looking for you. The master arrived earlier than planned and he wishes to meet you, before I give you the tour of the second floor. I went looking for you like an idiot all over the house wasting precious time." He said in annoyance.

"…I already met him." Rin said, talking to Jaken like if she had known him all her life. Jaken stared at her with his mouth wide open in shock. _She already met with him? Where was I when that happened?_

"Come on, master Jaken. Let's go." Rin said with enthusiasm as she picked him up and ran in the direction that Sesshomaru had walked off to. Jaken complained throughout the whole ride screaming for her to put him down and respect him. Rin only giggled at Jaken's protesting cries.

* * *

**Please review : 3**


	2. A

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

**Author's note:**Chapter two is up and ready to read! Thank you for the awesome support! ^^

* * *

**Xxx My Master is an Assassin Xxx**

* * *

Two weeks had slowly passed by without Rin really taking notice. She hadn't made the time to call or write to Kagome. She had dedicated to her job full time. She was always helping around the house, when one of her companions was busy taking care of another thing in the house.

Rin learned that the master gave full access to his maids to roam around his house, just as long as they had put their duties in front of them. She was really starting to like this job, but knew that one day she would have to leave and continue her studies. Kagome would say that her life could be so much better than this.

She had finished cooking breakfast for her master, when she decided that she would go pick up the newspaper and spare Jaken from his struggles. Rin walked down the steps humming a cheery tune when she spotted a man cupping a yellow rose in his hand, near the water fountain.

She gazed at the young man with brown short hair that was pulled in a ponytail. The boy's face had freckles around the ridge of his nose. He looked really cute as she released a pleased sigh to find Kohaku, the gardener outside.

Rin walked over to Kohaku and tapped his shoulder, "Good morning, Kohaku." Rin said as he looked up to smile at her presence.

"Good morning, Rin. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked as he picked up his water can and watered the roses he had been inspecting.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking." Rin answered back, giving kohaku space to walk about.

He finished giving his round on the plants planted near the water fountain. He walked over to stand near the lovely woman with her radiant smile. "So, anything new happening within the house, Rin," He asked, solemnly.

Rin shook her head," Not really."

"Rin, I still think you should quit and find a better job. I know that you're not meant to be put in such a grave situation, like this one." Kohaku said, as he reached out to hold her hands. They had become immensely close friends, since she first arrived here.

"Kohaku, you keep telling me that, but I don't understand. What grave situation are you talking about? You know that keeping me in the dark isn't helpful to any of us." Rin said as she gently pulled her hand from his hand.

"That's true, but you must never tell Sesshomaru who told you this. I'm sure that he's been trying to hide it from you, so you won't leave. I've noticed that he-"he paused in his sentence knowing that is wouldn't help if he revealed to Rin that he had been watching over Sesshomaru. He suspected Sesshomaru harbored feelings for Rin in the short time of her presence. He knew it was selfish, but Kohaku wanted to keep Rin all to himself.

"What did you notice?" Rin asked, perplexed.

"Sesshomaru has a secret. He's a dangerous person, Rin. Have you ever wondered why he has never let you leave his house to go shopping, personally?" He asked. He faced the windows looking for a hidden shadow. He found none.

"No, not really," Rin answered having no idea where this was leading to. "Your master is an assassin, Rin. The whole town knows it. That's why Sesshomaru had a hard time employing a new maid over this past year." Kohaku said, in a strong tone of voice.

"A-assassin," Rin muttered feeling confused in her mind.

"Sesshomaru murders people whenever he gets bored of them. He recently killed his two children. He also got rid of his wife, after the children were dead. Why do you think your companions are only Jaken and Anah? Those two have been working under Sesshomaru for over many years. I believe that they are his complicacies." Kohaku informed her.

Rin considered what Kohaku was revealing to her. She was shocked and disgusted at the same time. She had thought that Sesshomaru was a respectable man, despite his selfishness. She had wondered on occasions where his kids and wife had gone to. The house was empty most of the time.

She had thought that perhaps they were on vacation. It never occurred to her that they were dead.

Rin hugged herself as she closed her eyes trying to take it all in. Her heart was racing very rapidly and her head started hurting. _It isn't true..._

"Rin," Jaken called out from behind her as she turned around, startled. "Master Sesshomaru is waiting for you to serve him breakfast." He said, before walking back into the house. He was still mad that the human liked picking on him.

"I... I got to go." Rin said, as she walked back into the house forgetting about the newspaper.

"Please be careful, Rin." Kohaku called over. He hoped that Rin would consider his proposal and leave the mansion, before something bad happened. He didn't want Rin to get hurt.

She walked inside the kitchen and checked twice that the food was still warm, before putting the plate of eggs and bacon into the platter that she uses to carry the food. She walked inside the dining room using the connected hallway to get there, faster.

"I am sorry about the delay, Master Sesshomaru." Rin said, trying to not sound meekly. Sesshomaru merely gazed at her in acknowledgement. Her gaze couldn't even hold his piercing stare as she settled the plate carefully in front of him. "I will be right back with your morning apple juice." Rin said as she walked out of the dining room in haste.

Sesshomaru took notice of her trembling hand, when she had placed the plate in front of him. He stared over at the vase that was filled with a bouquet of fresh flowers that Rin had specifically placed to give color to the room. She had once mentioned how stale this room looked.

He was very grateful for her presence, but hated the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His hate had nothing to do with respecting the memory of his deceased wife. He had learned after his children's death, that he could never feel love for his wife again.

He wondered if it had something to do with what Rin wore. The maid uniform she wore brought out all the right body curves she had, despite her small frame.

He watched Rin walk back inside the room. She placed the glass of juice next to his untouched food, and then took her place behind him. Jaken had strictly instructed that as the maid, she should stand behind the master's chair, and wait for him to finish eating or see if he needed anything else. She hated this absurd rule.

Sesshomaru picked up his fork and knife to commence his breakfast. He didn't really enjoy this type of food. He preferred meat any other day, but he didn't want to insult Rin's excellent cooking.

The silence was something Sesshomaru had already gotten used to, but he couldn't help feel disturb by Rin's consecutively negative emotions, behind his presence.

"Is something bothering you, Rin." He asked, after he took a sip of his morning drink. He took a bite out of his bacon. Rin glanced away from him," Master Sesshomaru you wouldn't feel offended if I asked you something personal, would you?"

"It all depends on what it is." He said finishing his bacon.

Rin gulped inaudibly before saying," What happened to the children and your wife in this house?" She asked very timidly. Her voice had almost been passed as a very low whisper.

"They're dead." Sesshomaru answered blandly, before resuming eating his breakfast. Rin stayed silent trying to force her trembling body to cease. _So it is true, then._ _I have been living with a killer, this whole time. He has no sympathy over them. How can he be so cruel?_

Sesshomaru presumed that Rin must have noticed the playground set outside in the courtyard. She might have also taken notice that a room on the second floor was left abandoned. He had made sure to get rid of everything that belonged to his two boys. His ex-wife's belongings had also been discarded.

He soon finished with his breakfast and stood up. Rin ushered forward to pick up the plate and glass cup. "I will be in the study, if anything comes up. You are dismissed." He said, emotionless as he walked off. Rin didn't bother replying back like she usually did.

Instead, she walked back into the kitchen and settled the dirty trays in the sink. "Rin, I'll take over for now. Why don't you take a break? You look kind of ill this morning." said Anah. He was a dragon demon.

Anah had dark green hair running down his back. He hated his name, because it sounded like a girl's name, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had ocher eyes that matched splendidly with his uniform of the household service.

"Ah, okay," Rin answered back, giving him a weak smile. Anah watched Rin leave with a worried expression before he resumed cleaning the dishes.

Rin made sure to lock the door in the quarters, before she settled herself on her bed. Her bed was propped to the wall facing east. Jaken and Anah slept in the same room as her. At first, she felt uncomfortable but realized that they would not harm her, while she slept.

She brought her pillow down with her and let out a frustrated scream into the pillow. She felt so stupid for actually forgetting that it had been too easy get this job. She should have researched this place better, before actually accepting the position. Rin didn't know what to do now. She still couldn't believe it that she had landed on the wrong hands. _I never thought Sesshomaru was capable of killing his own family. I mean he is a cold hearted block of ice, but I really believed he had a nicer side of him that he was just hiding._

Rin faced the ceiling hugging her pillow, as she ignored the dull pain of her headache. Her eyes closed briefly as she allowed her tumbled mind to suffocate itself. When she opened her eyes again, it was to the sound of knocking.

"Rin, are you alright in there?" Anah's voice spoke behind the locked door.

She then heard a screeching voice, before the medium size door opened. Jaken normally used that to get in, because the handle of the large door was harder for him to open.

"Rin, what is wrong with you?" Jaken asked, as he waddled his way to her direction. Her uniform was disheveled and her eyes were gloomy.

"Ah, it's nothing. Please forgive me for leaving Anah to do my chores." Rin said, softly trying to not sound like she was begging.

Jaken knew that something was amiss with the woman.

"You are such a pathetic human being." Jaken insulted back at her. Rin glanced away as she remembered what Kohaku had said about Jaken and Anah.

Jaken titled his head to the side, wondering what was wrong with the human girl. Maybe, she missed her normal life outside the mansion. He had honestly thought that she looked happy to work here, unlike the other maids before her. Most of the maids here worked for only a certain time, before quitting. Others were fired, because they just wanted to get in bed with his master. It had been quite an intolerable case.

Jaken cleared his throat. "Rin, I'm giving you permission to leave the household. "

Rin stared down at the demon in surprise," Really?"

"Of course you silly girl, now leave before I change my mind. I have to go and report to the Master about my decision." He said before walking out of the door. Anah, who was kneeling, gave him a grin, before standing up. He had been listening to the conversation.

"Not a word." Jaken said. Anah stifled his laugh, still surprised that Jaken had gotten fond of the girl, who was slowly, but magically changing things around the gloom mansion.

Rin stood up from the bed and walked over to her drawer, before taking out a red shirt with pale gold flowers decorating the blouse. She also picked up a knee length skirt with ruffles at the end. She hurriedly took off her maid uniform and changed outfits.

After slipping her favorite pair of sandals, she opened the door and walked out. Rin gripped her purse as she walked into the courtyard. She scanned to see if the coast was clear, before making a run for it. The route was longer in this direction, but she didn't want to stumble in Sesshomaru's presence at the moment.

It had probably taken her longer to get to the front gates, but she fruitfully made it out. Rin was across the street from the mansion, when she noticed that a white BMW arrived at the mansion. She recognized the owner in the car. It was the talented and young woman named Sarah Hitomi. She was an intern under Sesshomaru's wing. Rin still wondered what her master worked in the social world.

She dismissed the thought of the woman's presence. Rin walked down the sidewalk as she decided that she would use her time in a wisely manner. She was going to figure out if what Kohaku had said was true. Maybe, Kohaku had misheard the information.

Her pace was calm as she reminisced on the view of children running in the playground of a park. The park was three blocks away from the mansion. She wondered if maybe in the past, Sesshomaru brought his kids to this park. His life was a great mystery to her.

Rin walked over to a young teen, which was playing with her dog on the park's green grass. "Good afternoon, miss." She said with a friendly smile.

The woman turned to stare at her surprised, before smiling back. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked trying to not sound rude.

The dog ran back to his owner as he dropped the stick from his mouth and stared up at Ocean. Rin stared at the girl with mesmerizing blue eyes. "Umm, I was wondering do you by any chance know a man named…. Sesshomaru," Rin said acknowledging that this was the first time; she hadn't called him her master.

"What?" She stated startled, before gazing away from Rin. Ocean picked up her dog from the grass and turned to stare at a confused young woman. She had never seen Rin before, and wondered who she was and what she was up to asking questions like that.

"That name is taboo to even speak about in this town. He has brought fear to our town, after what he committed. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you. Bye!" Ocean explained, before she walked off in a hurry.

Rin stood frozen as she took in the young teenager's words into account. _So, is it really true? I guess I can't talk about this, because they fear him._

She sighed feeling disappointment that she would be getting nowhere around town. It seemed like if the town itself wanted to keep the mystery to themselves and not allow tourists, and strangers know.

Rin's mission was unsuccessful as she received similar responses like Ocean's all over town. She asked people, who were shopping groceries, people who were walking down the crowded streets, and people at the mall.

She checked the time on her cell phone, before deciding that she should head back home. _Home, huh? It just sounds so ironic, when I think about it that way. That house has never been my home._

She entered her phonebook and pressed on her sister's name, before sitting on a bench outside a store from the mall. People buzzed by her giving her strange looks. The phone rang for a few moments; before her sister's familiar voice was heard.

"Hello, Rin." Kagome said, she sounded disappointed.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry for not calling." Rin said in apology. Kagome was probably mad that Rin hadn't left a trace to be found. "It's okay, but why haven't you answered my e-mails. You promised to write back." Kagome said, as she worried over the line.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had time to really sort things out, but everything is going great over here." Rin informed Kagome. For the moment, it was best if Kagome didn't know that she was working as a maid.

"So, did you decide if you're going to keep studying? Education is more important, than a temporary job." Kagome said wanting to lead Rin to the correct path.

"I'm actually working at a store." Rin fibbed as she glanced at a family that was staring at her, before looking away. "You work at a store? Rin, I thought you would continue studying in that town. Are you really going to let all that hard work go down the drain?" Kagome demanded for an answer.

"Of course not, I'll eventually return back to studying. I do miss you and mom, you know." Rin said trying to lead the conversation, elsewhere. The bait worked and Kagome started talking about what was happening back at her hometown.

She ended up talking with Kagome for a good hour, before telling her that she had to go. "Alright, Rin please take care." Kagome said.

"I will okay, bye sis." Rin said, before she closed her phone ending the call. The sun was already setting and it was getting late. _Darn, how could I let this day go to waste?_

Rin decided that she would hurriedly go buy herself a few things that she needed for herself. Her pay fee at the Tomoyo's mansion was a very fastidious salary, and Rin took the opportunity to use that money.

* * *

Her arrival had been tedious. She couldn't enter through the front door and had to head to the court yard of the mansion, before taking the cobblestone walkway to reach the servants' quarter room. Rin settled her shopping bags on top of her bed. Anah was sleeping on his bed snoring lightly. Jaken was nowhere to be found.

She didn't take anything out of her bag, but did take out her suitcase from under her bed. She placed the shopping bags inside the empty suitcase. _Alright, I think it's time I depart from this place._

Rin picked up her key and walked up the stairs, before unlocking the door that led to the inside of the house. The door opened and she walked inside the mansion's house. She earnestly stared up the stairs that led to the second floor.

_The master is usually still awake at this time. It's only right that I resign with his permission, instead of running away like a scared chicken. _Rin thought logically trying to covet her fear for strength. She walked up the stairs holding on to the railing for support. Once, she made it to the top, she glanced at the three different corridors. There was a hall way leading straight down, while the other two led to the left and right side wings.

Rin took the left hall way, as she memorized which room was the library. She had never entered that room, except for that one time. The doors were easy to maneuver, as she slipped inside the room, unnoticed. The library room was large compared to the study room.

She scanned the room that was shelved with various books lined up on the wall, before her clad shoes stepped on the white carpet. The carpet only lavished the area where the master had selected to install a small plasma television with DVD. A small coffee table had a CD cover lying on top with a remote control. The television was on, but only a blue screen shone in the darkness of the room.

She found her master asleep on the black lounge couch. He was wearing a light purple, almost lavender robe. It had flower patterns on the robe making the outfit stand out in the small blue light. Rin smiled staring at his peacefully expression and the beautiful kimono robes that he wore. She knew her master had a very accessory taste for his clothing appeals.

Her fingers picked up the CD cover and read the label. The label was marked with a date that was easy for her to memorize. Although she found it strange that he would insert a DVD disk inside a CD cover. _Is he hiding something in this footage, I wonder._

She settled the cover back on the table and kneeled down on the carpet. She earnestly faced the handsome demon who was slumbering. As she took in all his facial features, Rin noticed that the hard cold expression was gone, it had somehow dissipated.

Her lips curved upward, but were quite startled when his arm lifted up and reached for her shoulder. His strong, yet gentle push made her face land on the cushion of the couch. Her left side of her face was pressed on the sleeve of his kimono while her anterior view faced up at him. Her body on the floor was a bit twisted and uncomfortable. His arm was still over her shoulder frame.

She stared up at him to see if he was awake, but his face was still peaceful and his eyes were still closed. Her shirt contrasted quite beautifully with his outfit, when she noticed her proximity. _How can a sad person like him be an assassin? Is it even possible...?_

Her body tensed when she realized that Sesshomaru had shifted his head to nestle it on top of her own. His silver locks of hair were strewn about the place. Rin sighed as she shifted her face so she could stare fully at his chest. Her head was still pressed to him and she could clearly hear his heartbeat. Her facial expression softened as she heard the thrumming.

Somehow, she felt at peace in his arms. The thought of infringing his personal space hadn't been brought to her attention. The picture of them looked very endearing and heart-warming.

_I believe that I have been misguided. He needs me to be by his side. Somehow, I can feel this by just hearing the sound of his heart. _Rin thought silently as she held a harmonize expression.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice broke into her thoughts. Rin's expression softened realizing that her scent must have drifted his unconscious state, awake. The curve of his chin was still pressed on top of her head.

"Master…" Rin murmured softly, knowing that she didn't really want to know the real truth, anymore.

"I'm feeling quite uncomfortable in this position." Rin said, after a while.

He shifted their arrangement and allowed her backside to straighten out from the aching pose. She sat on the floor facing up at his figure who sat on the couch staring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, nonchalantly. His expression was cold and emotionless. "Jaken had informed me that you left the mansion for good."

"I think Jaken got the wrong idea at my accelerant departure." Rin responded back with a giggle. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her to explain. "I just went and gave a tour around town. I brought some things I needed on the way there." Rin explained as she titled her face to the side. The angle of her head gave her a different view of Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

"You still work for me, then?" Sesshomaru asked a strand of hair shifted, when he leaned forward. "That is correct, Master Sesshomaru. I- I just came to say goodnight to you, but accidently landed in that awkward position." Rin said facing to the side with a shy stare.

Sesshomaru knew she was not saying the total truth, but perceived sincerity in her words.

"Goodnight then," he said without any amiability. He stood up making sure to not brush against her sitting position. He walked around the couch, before pausing to turn to stare at her. "Turn off the television and head to your quarters. Tomorrow will be a busy day, ahead."

Rin stood up and reached out to him, before pausing. _I don't think tonight is the right time for me to ask him._

Instead of calling out to him, she did as she was told and exited the library. She found him waiting for her. The exception he did for her made her smile as they soon parted ways for the evening.

* * *

**Please review : 3**


	3. S

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

**Author's note: **Chapter three is finally updated! Thank you for the reviews, again. Unfortunately, I decided to omit the fighting scene, because I felt I didn't give justice to Sesshomaru's aristocratic fighting style in AU.

* * *

**Xxx My Master is an Assassin Xxx**

* * *

The sun shone brightly the next day and Rin found herself outside in the garden, standing next to Kohaku. "Your sister wants to meet me?" Rin asked skeptical.

"Umm, yeah," Kohaku replied with a shy gaze.

Rin's lips were in a pout as she thought of the offer. "I don't know Kohaku. Do you think you can tell her that I'll notify you when I can?" She said.

"Yeah, I can tell her that. "Kohaku said as he filled up the hole he had inserted a flower seed in. "Your sister Sango, sounds like a nice person. You're also a very nice person, Kohaku." She said watching her friend work in the garden.

Kohaku blushed at the flattery Rin was representing him with. "You are also a very kind person." He said as he stood up and took off his brown glove from his hand, the gloves covered in dirt.

"You decided to stay even after hearing what that demon is capable of." He finished stating. He had been greatly disappointed when he found out that Rin had decided to stay at the mansion. Rin took hold of the young man's hand. "Kohaku, I think Sesshomaru is a good person. Maybe, people are worrying over something that isn't even true." Rin said trying to rephrase her words, accurate. She didn't want to insult the good citizens that were against Sesshomaru.

"Rin, the rumor is true." Kohaku said in a strong voice as he used his free hand to caress her warm cheek. "I-"he said, before pausing and leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"I saw it with my own eyes." He whispered as her eyes widened. He pulled away from her ear and pressed his lips over hers. His lips hovered over her, just brushing lightly like a sweet temptation.

"Rin, get back inside the house!" Anah called out from where he stood. He was standing outside the oval door's steps. His eyes had a disapproving glare.

Rin looked away from Kohaku to stare at a window. She noticed the curtain shift, as if someone had been watching over her. _It's just my imagination._

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rin said before walking back towards the impatient, dragon demon.

Kohaku watched Rin's hips sway back and forth as she walked away from him. Kohaku was a little disappointed that they had been interrupted; He finally got the courage to kiss Rin, but the confession moment had to be stolen. Only the memory of his lips grazing hers made it worthwhile.

Rin entered the kitchen as she followed Anah. The dragon demon pointed at the pots and unwashed plates. Rin silently wondered when they had made that kind of mess with the dishes. They hardly had guests around the house.

"Guest arrived at the mansion while you were hanging out with your friend." Anah said. "Kouga and Sarah are staying for lunch and I need someone to wash the dishes while I serve them lunch." Anah explained his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, I'll get to it. Why are you so molested with Rin, Anah?" Rin said acting childish. She purposefully used this tactic to get information out of people. "Don't use that tone on me." Her male friend responded back. He was still peeved off that the gardener kissed the personal maid of his master.

"Rin don't get too close to that gardener." Anah warned the friendly girl, before he heard Sesshomaru calling him. "Remember after you're done. Go get started on your other chores, before Jaken starts ordering you too roughly." He said pushing the strolling cart that held aluminum covered dishes that kept the plates of food warm.

Rin sighed in dejection before wringing her outfit's apron. _I don't see why he has to be upset. It's not like I return the feelings back to Kohaku._

She began her duties by rinsing and drying the dishes and pots stacked up in the sink. She could hear laughter coming from the dining table, spiking her curiosity. She wondered what made Sarah sparkle with laughter. Sesshomaru seemed like an honorable man for Sarah, despite the sin that followed him.

After leaving the kitchen dazzling clean, she decided to head up to the second floor to clean the bathrooms, and vacuum the carpets. Anah had been washing the clothes of the master, earlier in the morning. Jaken was currently sweeping the floors.

Her afternoon went by fast as she tried to keep herself busy. She made sure to organize and stack the magazine lying around the house in one single place.

Rin decided to go ahead and pick up the newspaper that was lying on the coffee table in the living room. Rin noticed that Kouga was talking with Sesshomaru as she walked in. Kouga was apparently a close friend of Mr. Tomiko, the man was lightly tan and had blue clear eyes like the sky. Kouga being a wolf demon made Rin feel uncomfortable in his presence.

"I hate to say it, man. But I think you are in too deep with her. I don't think it's wrong, but you barely met her. How can you even consider that she is the right person for you?" Kouga was saying when Rin entered inside the living room.

Sesshomaru maneuvered his hand to shut his friend up, by waving him aside. His amber gaze stared up at the maid that had walked in on their conversation. "What is it?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Rin glanced at the floor feeling ashamed. She hadn't meant to intrude on her master's business, but she had thought that perhaps, he was having some quality time with Miss. Sarah, who was feeding the ducks outside by the lake. _They do make a beautiful couple._

"Forgive me, master Sesshomaru. I just came to retrieve the newspaper, so I can take it to be recycled." Rin said. "Take it and leave." He instructed as he watched Rin walk over to the table. Rin picked up the newspaper stack and glanced at Kouga. He was grinning at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. _How can Sesshomaru be friends with a creep like this man?_

Rin began to head to the entryway. "You were saying?" Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention to his friend.

"I was saying you ought to get to know her better, before thinking about compromising yourself to her." He said in a loud voice. The fact that he was doing that on purpose made Rin feel less obliging. _What is it with Kouga? He doesn't need to clearly state that Sarah is the precise woman for Sesshomaru. I know my place in this house._

After, Sesshomaru was sure that Rin had walked off and was not eavesdropping on the conversation; he gave a sharp glare to Kouga. "Don't do that again."

Kouga raised in hand in mid-air. "Sorry about that, man. I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help with this. What I need your help on is on the university's property. Will you be willing to guide Sarah through the procedures to gain access to the presidency?" Sesshomaru asked, as he changed the conversation.

"It all depends. I'm probably going to have to make some 'special' arrangements." Kouga said with a smirk. He already distinguished that Sesshomaru knew what he was referring to.

* * *

After recycling the newspaper properly, she continued her duties as the female maid in the house. She went to iron the master's blouses, pants and shirts. Meanwhile, Jaken was taking care of properly accommodating the expensive silks in their proper closet.

Rin finishing her job duties by making dinner for the master of the house. She had cooked fish sticks and did white rice to go along with the small feast. She also added a large steak to the meal course_. He probably won't even touch the rice. I keep forgetting that he doesn't eat vegetables. Though rice isn't a vegetable, I count it as a food that he doesn't enjoy._

She settled the jar of orange juice in the cart after placing the enclosed and warm plate on the cart. Rin hummed to herself as she pushed the cart into the dining room. Sesshomaru glanced up at her soft humming, but dismissed it. He actually enjoyed her soft singing tunes.

"Master Sesshomaru, if I'm not being too frank. What is your working position in the society?" Rin asked as she served him some orange juice in a glass cup. Sesshomaru found it easy to read Rin's curious expression through the glow of her honey brown eyes.

"I'm the president of a university a few miles outside of this town." He responded simply as Rin set the cup in front of his plate. He stared at the rice in distaste. He preferred the white rice balls than the plain rice. "Ah, I see." Rin answered back solemnly.

"Umm, are you planning to get married again, anytime soon." She asked. Her cheeks held a tinge of red of embarrassment that she was being so forward with him. _He's probably going to ignore the question._

"I haven't thought about that. I suppose you overheard the conversation between Kouga and me." He said.

"Yes, master Sesshomaru." Rin said softly.

"I would advise you to not worry over such things." He said before the room went silent, once more.

"Rin, why don't you join me tonight?" he asked as he turned to stare at the woman standing behind his chair. Rin smiled feeling butterflies form in her stomach. "I'd like that very much."

That night, he enjoyed eating dinner with Rin by his side. He was surprised that Rin continued her questioner throughout dinner. It seemed that she was very intrigue in what he did; for a change. She had never publicly shown interest in him.

_Would it be that my rumored truth hasn't reached her, yet? If it has then perhaps she is different from the rest. Maybe that is what attracts me about her so much. _Sesshomaru thought pensively after dinner.

_----- _

_I'm going to have to face Kohaku. He had no right to kiss me, that day, but I wonder if what he said was true. Did he actually see Sesshomaru kill his own family? _Rin shook her head feeling absurd in thinking about such things, especially this early in the morning. She sat up on her bed mattress and decided that a bath was in order. She stood and picked up her clothes that she had left out last night.

She walked into the bathroom making sure to lock the door, behind her. She didn't want Anah or Jaken to come inside the bathroom by accident. She settled her uniform and undergarments next to the sink. "I'm also going to have to face Sesshomaru, too." Rin muttered under her breath as she started slipping out of her pajamas.

Ten minutes later, she was out of the bathroom refreshed and ready to start the day. She was wearing a short navy skirt that reached just below her thighs. The long navy blue, sleeve blouse had a white apron attached to it that reached to cover the front of her skirt. The apron had ruffles on the sides of her shoulders, and an elegant magenta bow was attached to the collar of her neck. And last but not least, were her black stockings that matched her black polished shoes.

Rin stood in front of the long mirror and picked up her lip gloss, adding it on her lips. She also added some mascara to her eyelashes making them stand out long and curled. She sighed absently as she fixed her white maid hair band making sure that it didn't disturb the short side way ponytail that she always wore. _It felt really awkward wearing this uniform in the beginning, but I think I'm starting to feel comfortable wearing it._

She twirled around away from the mirror, already taking notice that her demon companions have left the quarters. "Alright, it's time to work." She said with a small smile as she headed out of the room. She walked into the kitchen expecting to find Anah only to realize that she was alone.

_He was probably assigned to another post, but this early in the morning?_ She thought absently knowing that it was barely six in the morning. Rin took out an apple from the fridge and walked over to the sink to wash it. She then reached for a plate from the top cabinet.

Rin placed the washed apple on a clean plate, before she heard the kitchen door slam against the wall behind her. The noise scared Rin as she turned around to scold Anah for giving her such a fright. Her eyes widened as she realized that it wasn't her friend that had walked into the kitchen.

"W-who are you?" Rin asked in a soft, yet strong tone.

The woman with long blue hair only fixated her attention on Rin. _So, there's another servant working for Sesshomaru. I'll just have to get rid of her, then._

Rin didn't like the stare that she was receiving from this stranger that had intruded the household. _I can't call the police, because I don't have a phone nearby. It doesn't look like she has good intentions, but why is this woman here?_

Rin thought sensibly as she moved away from the counter and from the woman who had stopped to examine the kitchen.

"He's still asleep", Toran said in irritation. She used her demonic speed and appeared next to Rin within seconds; Toran reached out and grasped Rin's arm tightly before pressing her body against the human maid. "What are you-"Rin manage to say, but stopped voicing her thoughts out loud when she felt the demon's sharp fingernail claws press against her neck. "Do exactly as I say and I'll let you live."

"It's time that Sesshomaru pays back everything he did to my best friend." Toran said with a grim stare. She dug her claws on the human's neck hearing her heartbeat pace faster. Her deadly claws were only inches away from wounding Rin's jugular vein.

"Please don't hurt me," Rin pleaded silently as she started feeling fear of losing her life. "It won't hurt you… too much." Toran said with a smirk as she enjoyed the fear emitting from her prey.

She had made sure to take out Anah and Jaken out of her way first, before coming to look for Sesshomaru. Toran hadn't expected to find anyone else living in such a terrible and haunting house.

After all, this was the house where death fell upon her best friend. She had warned her friend many times to not get married with Sesshomaru, because Toran had been sure he would bring demise to her friend's life.

It had taken Toran a while to prepare her mind and body, but now she was ready to get her revenge on Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to know why I'm here?" Toran asked in a low seething voice. "Yes," Rin said in a low trembling whisper. Toran's mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. "I have been chosen to take Sesshomaru's life away.-

He murdered my best friend…

I want you to call him, but don't tell him I'm here." Toran said as she carefully took out the hidden gun from within her coat pocket. She slowly released the trembling human and pushed her forward. Rin stumbled forward as she tried to regain her balance.

She turned around to face the female demon who was pointing the weapon at her face. "If you fail to follow my instructions, I will kill you." She said pointing the cock of the gun at Rin. She heard as Toran flipped the safety switch off the pistol.

Rin held a terrified expression on her face as she stared at the deadly demon. She knew that her life was held in this woman's hands. Rin felt a trail of warm blood slither down her neck reaching the navy collar of her uniform.

Rin then noticed that Toran had dried blood stained on her blouse, as well, underneath the coat. Rin's eyes widened realizing that Toran had already attacked someone before her and the only ones missing were, Jaken and Anah._ She hurt my friends. I wish I could do something to help them_. Rin thought while being held captive under the demon's perspective gaze.

"Bring Sesshomaru to me." Toran said as her eyes flashed with blood thirst.

"How would you know that Sesshomaru really committed that crime on your-"Rin asked, but was cut off. "Get me what I want, and you won't be hurt!!" She boomed in fury shaking the gun at her. Rin flinched in fear before she ran out of the kitchen to find Sesshomaru.

"I'll only wait for five minutes, before coming to find you." Rin heard Toran say, before hearing her evil laughter become muffled within the walls.

Rin ran up the stairs stumbling on her way up as her breath quickened. She had no time to think logically as she tried to find Sesshomaru. She had clue as to what the woman wanted to do with Sesshomaru. The real question was why she was using her to get what she wanted.

Rin knew that Toran could simply get what she wanted by barging into the house and finding Sesshomaru, herself. But that was not the case and that only made Rin's fear grow bigger.

Her trembling hand reached out to knock on the master's bedroom, but hesitated before she decided to push open the door. The door creaked open as she walked in slowly her eyes adjusting to the dark room. Her gaze landed on the body that was lying down on the bed.

Rin's hand reached out and she placed it on the shoulder before she shook it, once. She had never once come into his room. She was forbidden to wake up her master when he went into deep slumber, which he required when necessary.

She knew sleep was not required for demons. It was only necessary when the mind was in a state of fatigue; it took short periods of sleeps, presented to the lives of demons.

Jaken never told her why her master didn't like to be awakened by his servants, but she guessed that Sesshomaru liked his own privacy.

Nothing. She tried once more only for her to end up gasping out loud as she was flipped into the bed. Her master was hovering over her with his fangs sticking out of his mouth. His eyes were a deep red that brought shivers down her back.

_I was wrong._ Rin thought in fear as her eyes widened. His mouth was only a few feet away from ripping the flesh out of her arm. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked his deep voice filled with anger.

"Master Sesshomaru," Rin whimpered in fright just as Sesshomaru's eyes returned to his intense amber color. His nose had detected the blood from Rin's neck bringing him out of his sudden state. "Rin, what are you doing in here?" he asked as he took his weight off the human girl. He noticed that she was trembling in fear.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in his cold distant tone as he stared at the wound on her neck. He knew for a fact that his demon side had been yearning to take a taste of Rin's blood. "N-no," She whispered as she carefully sat up next to him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked as Rin pulled away from his touch. "Master Sesshomaru, we must hurry. Someone wishes to see you, immediately." Rin said ignoring the question. She turned to stare back at him in the darkness. Rin could tell that he was only wearing a pair of jeans.

"Who is she?" He asked as he kept his distance from Rin. Rin shook her head side to side," She didn't-"

The bedroom door slammed open with a strong force as the floor became ice "You took too long, little girl." She said with a glare as she aimed her ice attack at Rin. _Why the hell is she here?_ Sesshomaru thought silently his amber eyes narrowing. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the arm with enough force to pull her away from the surprise attack.

This was the opening she needed to bring the dog demon down. It only took Toran a few seconds to freeze Sesshomaru's left arm and leg. Sesshomaru manage to thrust Rin forward only a few feet from his walk-in closet. "Get inside!" Sesshomaru commanded harshly.

Rin stared in fright at Sesshomaru's immobile body. He stared into Rin's eyes for a second noticing that her eyes reflected fear and sadness. Rin's heart ached at the thought of losing him.

Toran chuckled softly before she laughed out loud loving the scene unfolding before her very eyes. Rin stood up and backed away from Sesshomaru before locking herself inside his closet.

"You can hide all you want, but you're next." Toran said in a loud voice followed by a gun shot. Rin sat down into the floor into a curled up position. _This isn't happening. Sesshomaru isn't weak; he wouldn't get killed so easily. Why must the desire to get revenge overpower a person's conscious? _

All these thoughts surfaced inside her head as she heard the noises coming from the fight outside of the closet. She didn't know how long the fight was going to take, but she wished that everything could be done and over with.

_Why do they want to sort out this dilemma with death? Can't they talk out their differences and take out their hatred in a verbal argument?_

In her curled up sitting position she could feel the vibrations on the floor. Her honey brown eyes were shut closed as she feared the possibility that the second floor could collapse at any moment.

Rin opened her eyes in the darkness as she shifted away from the door. As she crawled further into the closet, she felt a sudden gust of cold wind come from behind her. Suddenly, pieces of wood flew in her direction and in her plight to avoid being hit she managed to hit her spine against some metal boxes. A cry of pain escaped her mouth as she looked back to the entrance where the door laid in disaster.

The fight only resumed for a few more seconds, before the commotion came to a stale standstill.

The closet had only received minor damage. The bedroom floor was still frozen, but nothing else seemed to have been damaged.

"You can come out from there, Rin." Sesshomaru said with his back turned to the collapsed closet door.

Rin carefully made her way out of the closet making sure to not step on the broken wood. She struggled to make her way out of the misshapen entrance, but finally made her way out. Her eyes tried to avoid the dead body on the floor._ 'He actually killed her. Then Kohaku was right, he is an assassin. If he could kill a woman once, he can kill anyone.'_

Rin turned her attention to Sesshomaru's body and watched in awe as his body healed. The bullet hole in his shoulder had begun to close.

"Master Sesshomaru," Jaken called out in weak tone. Jaken stood by the open doorway with a missing arm. "Clean up this mess, Jaken." Sesshomaru called out as he made his way towards the door. "Yes, master Sesshomaru!" Jaken replied back. Jaken looked relieved that Sesshomaru had forgiven him for slipping up on his duty to protect the household from intruders, such as the one lying on the floor.

"Rin, come with me." Sesshomaru said in a calm and cold tone. Jaken turned to stare at the human girl giving her a sympathetic stare. He hoped that his master wouldn't hurt Rin just to keep her quiet of today's incident.

Rin gave a slow nod in acknowledgement in Jaken's direction as she walked by him. She didn't bother trying to tease the small demon in having to clean up the huge mess. She was not in the mood for games. She wanted answers.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review :3**


	4. T

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

**Author's note: **In this chapter, I used first POV to create a dream sequence. I really want the readers to capture the moment of Rin's dream reflecting the truth. I hope this clears up any misunderstandings. By the way, this is a long chapter; I hope it makes up for not updating in a long time, and leaving you in a cliffhanger in the last chapter.

* * *

**Xxx My Master is an Assassin Xxx**

* * *

Rin fidgeted in her seat as she sat on the black cushioned couch. A ray of light from the sunrise shining outside the window entered through the crack of the curtain, where Sesshomaru stood staring out into it.

The atmosphere between Sesshomaru and Rin was filled with arising questions and answers. They had both retreated from the bedroom chamber heading downstairs, to the living room. The earlier incident was still very livid in both their heads.

"Rin what exactly happened today?" Sesshomaru asked, in a sharp tone. Rin took notice of his tone and she silently wondered if this was a trick question. "Umm we had an intruder break into the house?" Rin answered him with a question.

"The correct answer is nothing. Nothing of importance happened today inside this household." Sesshomaru said as he turned his head sideway to give his attention to the young nervous woman.

Rin frowned at hearing his demand_. He wants me to simply forget what happened today without a clear explanation?_ –

"I can't do that. Master Sesshomaru, I can't work in a dishonest work place. I do not wish to become your accomplice in this murder." Rin said with certainty. She knew that she was being too bold with Sesshomaru, but she just couldn't keep quiet about this matter. _I don't want to become a puppet._

"I'm not surprised at your answer." He answered back seriously, before he shifted away from his position at the window. "I wonder what I'm going to do with you." He asked himself in earnest as he gave Rin a sharp glare.

Rin glanced briefly at the red curtains avoiding eye contact with Sesshomaru. She didn't want him to hate her, but she simply couldn't do something like that.

"You have two choices to choose from." He said as he stood in front of her sitting position. Rin turned to stare up at the looming figure balanced over her. She didn't pull away from his hand that reached to grab her chin. He made sure to be extra careful in not injuring her with his clawed fingers.

"You can act like nothing happened here today and continue working in my service." Sesshomaru said putting down his conditions. "Or, you can resign your job within the next twenty-four hours."

He was easily giving her the choice to go out to public and testify against him hoping he would be sent to jail for his insane cruelty.

Rin's fingers wrapped around Sesshomaru's lean forearm hoping he would release her chin. She didn't know if she could bare another moment longer staring straight into his intense eyes.

"I don't think I could ever become a witness in court and go against you." Rin said trying to choose the correct words to say. "But, like I said before I can't simply just forget about today's morning incident."

"You can become very confusing to understand, Rin. You don't wish to become an accomplice to my deceitful life, yet you refuse to leave my side." Sesshomaru spoke with clarity. He released her chin and pulled away from her touch.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru took a seat across from her. "You are looking for an explanation to rationalize your hunger for those unanswered questions in your head. Go ahead; ask me anything you want to hear about my past." He said in a cold and placid voice.

Rin's lips twitched upward into a small smile feeling thankful that Sesshomaru had given her a chance to find the explanation she needed to satiate and stop the fear building up within her. He normally wouldn't give this type of chance to anyone that wanted to intrude into his personal life. _I don't think I could ever leave your side even if I wanted to._

_You would never allow it and I'm fine with that decision._

"That demon woman told me that you murdered her best friend. Your deceased wife was that woman's best friend, wasn't she?" Rin asked, as her fingers reached up to touch the dried up blood on her neck.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied back eyeing her delicate neck.

"Did you kill your wife?" She asked knowing that the wound on her neck was not serious.

"I killed her with my own two hands." Sesshomaru answered in a monotone voice, but a satisfied smirk was visible in his expression.

Rin brought up her hand to muffle the gasp of terror that wanted to escape from her mouth. '_Why does he look so satisfied in killing his own wife? Does he have no shame or guilt?'_

"D-did you do it out of pleasure or for revenge?" Rin asked a tremble in her voice.

"I did it out for revenge." He answered watching Rin in interest as she tried to hide her tears. "Why does everyone always take out their anger on revenge? Both humans and demons. . ." Rin mumbled to herself wondering why 'revenge' ever existed in the life of both humans and demons.

"Does your perspective of me change in your eyes?" Sesshomaru asked as he rested the tips of his claws on the cushion armrest. His curiosity on the way she supposed things about his life was very open at this moment.

"No, it doesn't change one bit." Rin said having a hard time trying to understand her feelings. She was just so confused at this very moment with so many emotions being evoked by the man sitting in front of her.

"Why did you kill your wife's best friend? I know she was after your life and to get revenge for the death of her best friend. She had a valid reason but, you didn't." Rin asked putting her point of view into the question. _I don't agree with what she wanted to do, but still her reasons count._

"I give sympathy to no one. Toran was a foolish demon that wanted to end her life in my hands. She knew the consequence when going against me." He said with a clear and victorious glint in his eyes.

"Do you now see the truth? Toran wanted me to kill her and to end the hate that was consuming her." Sesshomaru explained in a calm tone as if he could understand his enemy's intentions.

"I don't understand." Rin half-whispered closing her eyelids.

"Do you have any other questions? I have no desire to waste my morning like this." Sesshomaru asked, knowing he had to get ready to meet up with Sarah and Kouga in about an hour.

"I- I do have one last question. Did you kill your two sons after they witnessed you killing their mom?" Rin asked seeing darkness behind her eyelids. She didn't want to open her eyes and witness the scorching glow of affirmation in his amber eyes.

"I wasn't the one who took their life away. In order to take her anger out on me for separating her from her two children, my late wife decided to drug my younger son, during his bath time. Unfortunately, my eldest son witnessed my wife's atrocity and shortly after followed his younger brother." Sesshomaru recalled with a bitter and dangerously low tone.

He ignored the fresh tears rolling down Rin's cheeks. Sesshomaru stood up giving one last glance at Rin before he walked out of the living room.

_Impossible, how can a mother be so cruel?_ Rin thought silently as she shook her head in disbelieve. She brought up her hand to wipe the tears from her face.

'_The love he held for both his children was very strong. Their sudden death had somehow provoked something inside of him to break and assassinate his wife, the murderer of his two sons. The truth behind the mystery has finally been revealed.'_

Kohaku walked through the front doorway of Sango's house and made his way to the living room. His older sister was waiting for him as she sat in a black leather couch.

"Kohaku, I'm glad you could come and visit me." Sango said with a sisterly smile on her face.

"It wasn't a problem, sister." Kohaku said with a curt nod and took a seat down on the same couch with his sister. "How are Minoru and Miroku?" He asked, politely.

Sango noticed the tense atmosphere surrounding Kohaku. He probably thought that she had called him to talk about having him quit his job at the Tomiko manor house. If so, then he was correct, but he didn't have to hold such intensity over such a small request.

"Oh, they are just fine. Miroku took Minoru to the playground set in the nearby park." Sango answered back. She lifted her arms and brought them around Kohaku to bring him into a bear hug. "Kohaku, don't be impolite to your older sister."

"S-sango," Kohaku mumbled, his head pressed on Sango's side. He felt embarrassed that his sister always had be the playful one, when he took things seriously. Sango loosened her hold on him and allowed her brother to get more comfortable against her side.

"Kohaku, I'm afraid that you might get hurt if you continue working for that house." Sango said in a soft voice. "Why don't you close that undercover case and go work on another case that doesn't deal with demon assassins. You already know that those cases are hard to resolve." She finished saying with a serious expression.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Sango. My client sent me a letter this morning telling me that she was content with my work and that she was closing the negotiation with me. She even gave me my final paycheck in effective cash." Kohaku replied back with a disappointed tone to his voice.

"That's very good news." Sango said, as she placed her head on her younger brother's shoulder. Her chocolate eyes stared up to look at his serious eyes.

Kohaku was a private investigator that was hired by various clients to take on missions. His last one had been to infiltrate the manor house of Sesshomaru and collect information about the mystery that surrounded the owner of the mansion. Kohaku took the temporary job of a gardener to achieve his goal.

The town didn't know about his background very well, except that he had come to stay with his sister for a few months. So it was impossible for Sesshomaru to find out the truth about Kohaku's true intention.

"You don't look pleased. I thought that you brought good information into the case does it not satisfy you?" Sango asked, before she remembered something. "This wouldn't have to be focused on that new maid, you met there, right? I remember that her name was Rin."

"Sis, I don't want to leave Rin in the hands of Sesshomaru. I know of what he is capable of, and I can assure you that he will end up hurting her." Kohaku said in a deep low whisper. Sango knew that tone very well. Kohaku only used that tone when he was angry.

"Have you tried to convince her to leave the job?" Sango asked, as she lifted her head from his shoulder and opted to rest a comforting hand, instead.

"I did. I warned her two times about the assassin's criminal record, but Rin seemed stubborn about staying, even though she was scared." Kohaku said. He brushed Sango's comforting hand away from him. He stood up from his seat and decided on standing in the middle of the living room.

"What should I do, Sango? I really like this girl, but I can't convince her to run away and come with me." Kohaku asked looking for an answer.

"Kohaku, I don't know what you should do, but if Rin does not want to leave, then it will be her decision. Her decision can't stop you from turning in your resignation letter. Remember, you have your job to take care of." Sango said, wishing there was a chance for Kohaku's hope to come true.

"I guess you're right." Kohaku said, as he tried to imitate Rin's happiness. The kiss they shared was still fresh in his mind.

The phone of the house started ringing from inside the kitchen. Sango stood up and stretched," I'll go get that. Do you want me to bring you a fruit cup from the fridge on my way back?" She asked with a happy grin.

Kohaku glanced at the floor before looking up with a grin, "Sure, but make sure to add some spice to that cup." _My sister is right. I can't force Rin to something that she does not want._

Anah walked inside the kitchen to find Rin sweeping the floor. He swung the black plastic bag over his shoulder before walking out using the kitchen backdoor.

Rin had placed a chair to hold the back door open so she could sweep the dust outside the kitchen. Most of her morning was spent trapped inside the kitchen, while Jaken and Anah cleaned up the evidence of Tora's death.

She was still debating whether she should continue working under the service of Sesshomaru. She knew that her master was an assassin. He was capable of killing the woman he loved to redeem justice for the death of his two sons.

That reality was psychotic and sympathetic at the same time. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru didn't just turn in his wife to the police at the moment of the crime. Why did he have to kill her? Did the law of justice let him loose of his crime, or did he pay money to receive his freedom.

Anah walked back inside the kitchen to find Rin standing with a daze of perplexing on her face. He sighed before he walked over to place a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Rin jumped in startled, before realizing that it was just Anah.

"What's wrong? Do you not wish to work here, anymore? I've noticed that master Sesshomaru and you have been avoiding each other since this morning." Anah questioned, as he stared into Rin's honey brown eyes.

Rin glared up at Anah," You already know that I am aware of what has happened inside this house. Sesshomaru is a heartless killer and you expect me to act like it is normal."

Rin was upset and she was tired of hiding it. All the things Sesshomaru said were still running through her head. She didn't know if she crossed the line by having Sesshomaru confine the truth to her.

"I don't expect you to act normal, but you have to take into account that Sesshomaru is not human. He is a beast that acts with calculation and precision, but he made a mistake."

"That mistake cost my master the life of his children." Anah said seriously. Rin gripped the broom stick using the palm of her hand.

"What mistake did Sesshomaru commit?" Rin asked, carefully.

Anah gave a sideway glance making sure that there was no one approaching within their hearing range. "He mated to a demoness without love. A marriage without love always ends up destroying every happy moment that surrounds the couple." He said with a grim stare.

"But… Anah, this does not give Sesshomaru the right to kill his own wife. It does not matter that the wife was cruel to her own children. Death is not the answer to their solution." Rin said, the tears she had been holding back had returned to prick her eyes.

She felt sorrow fill her when she thought about the cruelty of a mother killing her two precious children. Rin wrapped her arms around her allowing the broom to clatter to the floor.

"Listen to me Rin; I'm going to tell you a story that took place inside this house, a few years back." Anah said as he held Rin firmly within his grasp.

* * *

_**The dining room was partly empty expect for one person, who was dining by herself.**_

I sat in solitude eating my dinner. Lately, this routine had been established to my life.

_Sesshomaru is always focusing on his work and leaves no time for me._ I thought to myself as I picked up the fork on my left hand side. I gripped the fork in my hand when I thought about the truth. Sesshomaru always made time for his two sons, but not for her.

_I love my two sons very much and I think of them as my precious angels. Sesshomaru, my mate and husband probably thinks of my two sons as trophies to show off as proud heirs to his wealth._

_He is doing it on purpose. He is trying to take my children, away._ I thought in solitude as I finished my meal for the night. My delicate and poised hand picked up the small bell from the table and rang it twice. It only took a few seconds before the maid entered to retrieve the dishware.

I stood up from my chair deciding that a bubble bath would help relax me from the stress building up on my shoulders. I also wanted to have some peace and quiet from the lucid thoughts in my head, and music usually did the trick.

With a soft sigh, I walked out of the dining area and stepped inside the large panel hallway. To my surprise, I found Anah standing near the stairwell case.

"Anah, don't you have the day off, today?" I asked politely. Anah turned to stare at in my direction with a polite smile, "Mistress, I came by the house to visit you. How is the injury on the head, doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I said as my hand automatically went up to touch my bandaged head. The gauze band was wrapped around my forehead and ended at the top where my bangs started. Anah was a close servant friend and sometimes I confided in him my personal problems with Sesshomaru.

The wound on my head was caused by a ferry boat ride accident. The boat had crashed and I had been one of the many victims in the hospital emergency area. From what I heard, I had to undergo under a brain surgery.

_I still haven't told anyone that I sometimes get depression moments. Right now, I have learned to control them and they have been appearing lesser._

"Have you talked with master Sesshomaru about the incident that happened with your mother?" Anah asked, as he worried about the mistress's health.

"I already told you that it was unnecessary. Sesshomaru is extremely busy with his job and I don't want to bother him with something so insignificant like this. Beside, Jaken already gave Sesshomaru a brief summary about my accident. I don't think Sesshomaru is interested in hearing more." I said with ease.

"I see. Well, I'll let you go to take your rest." Anah said in a concerned tone. I took in the uneasy appearance he tried to hide from me. _He's probably going to go and talk with Sesshomaru, personally. _I contemplated without really caring.

I dismissed Anah from my train of thoughts and went upstairs to take a bath inside the tub. I was too lazy to ask one of my personal maids to prepare the bathtub for me, so I prepared it myself. I watched as the water flowed out of the faucet and filled the bath with foam bubbles created by the liquid, I had inserted in the bathtub.

I waited until the bathtub was ready, before I took off my clothes and left them in a pile on the rug. I stepped inside the bathtub of warm water and started by scrubbing my body slowly. I soon felt a wave of relieve enter my body. I didn't know the reasons, but at this point in time, I found myself lost in the darkness, and I knew that I wasn't getting any better.

The days passed by me and they turned into months in the blink of an eye. Sesshomaru hardly left me alone with the children and I felt like he was trying to steal my babies away from me. The feeling forming in my heart was aching from the emptiness of not being able to touch my sons' cherub faces and cuddle them to my chest.

One day, I found myself staring at the vast pond in the courtyard. I was trying to think of a plan that would bring me closer to my family. I knew that the distance put between us was slowly killing me.

As I watched an injured duck swim on the water an idea popped into my head._ I'm going take little Andrew and Nathan on a picnic trip. _I thought with a smile forming on my lips.

Sesshomaru stared at me dispassionately. I knew that he had lost any love he held towards me. His eyes were cold like ice cubes.

"So what do you say, Sesshomaru? Will you let me take Andrew and Nathan out to a small picnic outside near the pond?" I asked modestly.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Hanamo." Sesshomaru replied back.

"Sesshomaru, please just this once. I beg you." I said hoping to convince him. I watched his cold expression as he contemplated the situation.

"I would feel more relaxed if I was to join you and the children, but I have a committee meeting to attend to." Sesshomaru stated.

I glanced down at the floor feeling disappointment swell up. I didn't want to go through with my plan, if I wasn't going to get a chance to be close to my children one last time.

"I will only allow you to be around the boys, if I have the staff surrounding you. You have to take Julia, Anah, and Jaken with you at all times." Sesshomaru said in an indifferent tone.

"Of course," I said with a smile showing that his approval had lifted my mood. _Don't worry; we're going to be just fine without you._

That same afternoon, I took my two children to the pond, where I instructed Julia to set up the picnic blanket. We all sat in a small circle on top of the blanket. I took out the sandwiches from the picnic basket. The sandwiches were prepared by the family cook of the house.

"Okay, this one is for you Andrew." I said as I handed the meat sandwich to the five year old. "Thank you mommy," He replied back as he reached out and took it. Andrew had a head of auburn hair and a pair of gold eyes tinted with green.

The small two year old boy that sat next to me had silver locks of hair and bottle green colored eyes. Both of my small boys were born with the color of my eyes. "Mommy, can we play on the swing set after we eat our sandwiches?" asked the five year old.

I noticed that Nathan was really quiet and shy around me. He clung to Andrew more often than with his mother. I nodded my head," Yes you may and after that we can feed the ducks." I said feeling joyful in being able to spend time with my children.

I made sure that they spent that afternoon playing games outside in the courtyard with me. Jaken and Anah never seemed to take their eyes off of me, though. They always inspected on how my arms wrapped around the children when I hugged them close to my body.

By the end of the day, they were all dirty and sweaty. I didn't want to part from them just yet, but I allowed Jaken and Anah to separate me from my two angels, as they took the kids to their room to prepare them for a bath.

I waited for a while downstairs in the living room, before I also went upstairs pretending that I was going to take a bath too, but instead I sneaked inside the children's room.

I wasn't surprised to found Julia taking care of the children, as Julia bathed Nathan by pressing the sponge to the young boy's bare back.

"Mistress, you aren't allowed to be inside here." Julia exclaimed when she saw my reflection on the mirror.

I glared at the maid that was keeping me away from the children. "I'm their mother; I have every right to be here." I spoke in a low voice. Without a second thought, I yanked the maid from her hair and threw her aside watching as Julia's head smashed into the concrete floor. A small liquid of blood started running down from Julia's head staining the bathroom.

"M- Mommy, why is Julia bleeding? Why did you hurt her?" Andrew asked, as he was standing inside the bathtub, naked. I didn't answer him as I picked up Nathan from the tub, and walked away. Nathan started shivering in my arms as we entered the bedroom.

I carefully placed him on the bed wrapping a towel around his shivering body. "Don't worry, my sweet little baby." I cooed in a gentle tone as I took out a small bottle out of my wool jacket pocket.

I smeared the liquid lotion on my hands and rubbed my hands together, before I started applying the lotion on Nathan's baby skin.

"Mommy," Nathan protested before giggling when I placed a kiss on his cheek.

I pressed my hand on his face covering Nathan's nose and mouth allowing Nathan to inhale the lotion's sweet scent. It only took a few minutes before Nathan fell asleep wrapped inside the towel. "Nathan, I love you." I whispered tenderly, before picking up the pillow and turned around to find Andrew standing in the doorway of the room.

"Mommy, Julia is not waking up. I'm going to go call daddy." Andrew said in a quiet voice glancing at Nathan's still form lying on the bed.

"Don't worry about her, Andrew. Your daddy will soon be coming home from work. Now let's go and finish taking you that bath. Your ears look filthy." I said as I picked him up and carried him along with the pillowcase my hand.

I settled Andrew inside the bathtub and opened the faucet allowing water to run out. Andrew watched with trustful eyes as his mother brought down the pillow on his face and dunked him inside the bathtub.

He struggled to free himself from his mother's grasp, but it was futile. His strength could never be compared with his mother. The air was running out of his lungs as they were filled with water.

I allowed my little Andrew to struggle in my grasp as I finished bathing him. When I felt his struggles lessen, I freed him from her grasp pulling Andrew out from under the water. I placed my hand on his neck checking his faint pulse, before I looked away from the terrified expression my son was wearing.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but this is the only way that we can be safe from Sesshomaru, who is stealing you away from me." I said as I slashed my throat with the claws of my hand, allowing my blood to stain the bathroom floor. I then lay down next to the dead body of my older son and waited for the darkness to consume me.

I felt myself slip from conciseness as I pressed my claws on my neck breaking the bones and arteries trying to separate my head from my body. I knew that this was the only way for me to be able to be reunited with my children in a world where Sesshomaru didn't exist.

* * *

Rin woke up in a start as she laid on top of her mattress bed perspiring really loud for breath. She reached out and touched her neck looking for a wound of any sort. She knew that the dream she finished having was neither a good dream, nor was it made up. She had dreamed of being the senile mother that killed her two children, because she thought her husband was trying to take them away.

Anah had told her the truth that Sesshomaru didn't bother to mention to her on their conversation. The wife of Sesshomaru got into an accident that landed damage to her brain. The doctors did everything they could and had thought they had succeeded, but Anah noticed how his previous mistress acted strangely after the accident.

Rin's honey brown eyes turned to stare at the empty beds of her work companions.

"_**Hanamo, my previous mistress had a Schizophrenia disorder, but we don't know if it had anything to do with the ferryboat accident, or if she had developed the symptoms, before that.**_

_**I informed my master Sesshomaru about this, worried that she might hurt the children. In the end, Sesshomaru was too late to get psychology treatment for his wife."**_

"_**Instead of saving his suicidal wife that was dying on the bathroom floor on that tragic night, Sesshomaru finished Hanamo's life with his bare hands. That was the first time I ever saw the master shed tears of sorrow as he impaled his wife to her death."**_

"_**I think he will always regret not being able to save his children, and will continue to carry the burden of killing his wife on his shoulders."**_

Anah's words echoed inside her head as Rin brought her head down to her pillow.

_What am I going do? I only have six more hours left, before the expiration of my department ticket._

…Next Day…

Kohaku stood outside the gates of the Tomiko mansion. He had delivered his resignation letter to Sesshomaru, just yesterday. He didn't get a chance to talk with Rin and persuade her to leave the mansion.

The young man with freckles spread on the ridge of his nose stared in despair at the mansion. He remembered telling Rin that he had been a witness in how Sesshomaru killed his own wife. It had been a lie to get her out of the mansion.

But, he did know the history of the Tomiko family. During his investigation, he had found the camera surveillance videos and searched for days until he found the correct footage. Kohaku knew that most of the macabre murder took place in the children's bathroom. He only saw how Sesshomaru's wife killed the younger son before taking the other child inside the bathroom.

There were no cameras installed in the bathroom, so the footage was incomplete.

Kohaku's hand balled up into a fist. _I hope you won't meet the same end as that woman, Rin._

His brown eyes took in the movement of the window curtain on the second floor before he turned his back and walked away.

Rin pulled her hand away from the curtain covering the window. She was wearing her maid uniform decided that she would stay in the mansion, and work under Sesshomaru's orders.

She didn't know what Kohaku was doing standing outside the property of Sesshomaru, but she guessed that this was his way of saying goodbye to her.

Rin heard the door behind her open swiftly as her master entered the privacy of his study room. She didn't turn to greet Sesshomaru as she walked over to take a seat on the sofa, placed near the window.

"What are you doing in here, Rin?" Sesshomaru's baritone voice asked perplexed.

"My shift in the kitchen starts in about an hour, so I decided to take my time off to come speak with you. I still have some questions, I want to ask you." Rin said, politely. She was trying her best to not sound childish or annoying in any way.

Sesshomaru stared at her intensely studying her nervous behavior. Deciding that Rin was serious about this conversation, he made his way over behind his desk.

"Sesshomaru, can you come and sit down next to me?" Rin said asking her first question.

_This is new. Last time I checked, I'm the only one allowed to make commands._ Sesshomaru made his way across the room and took a seat next to Rin. "Are you here to tell me that you'll be keeping your employment, despite what you witnessed yesterday?"

"Can you lay your head on my lap, master Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, softly. She was staring up at him in earnest. She had deliberately ignored his question knowing he was using it to evade her.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked suspicious about the girl's course of action.

"Just because, but you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable in my presence." Rin said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes stared at the timid, yet self-assured woman. "I do not feel uncomfortable in your presence. I will compensate your request to prove that my judgment about you is correct."

He glanced at her warily before he placed his head on her lap, as he laid his body down on the sofa. The action that Sesshomaru took, felt out of place, but also quite comfortable.

"Do you feel secure in my presence, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, as her hand moved his head to face straight up at her. She smiled softly staring into his cold -yet filled with pent up emotions- eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't reply back as he weighted the question inside his head. He already knew the answer to the question, but he just didn't want to admit it.

Instead his arm reached out to pull Rin's head to meet his. Their foreheads were pressed firmly against one another. "I'm not planning on letting you go anytime, soon."

His lips pressed up against her lips. Rin responded back to the chaste kiss as she moved her lips against his own. It was then that Rin realized that she found paradise in the comfort of her master's embrace.

Rin's bended back straightened up as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I have one final question to ask you." Rin said, as she watched his eyelids close over his amber orbs.

"What is this question, you wish to ask me?" Sesshomaru asked. He turned his head sideways riding up the hem of her short skirt revealing more flesh.

"Do you give me permission to heal your wounded heart?" Rin asked, carefully.

"Go ahead, try your best." Sesshomaru responded back, knowing that Rin was glowing with a smile even though he had closed eyes.

Somehow, her words made him feel at peace with his tormented self.

"Of course master Sesshomaru," Rin said in a teasing voice. She allowed her fingers to caress his face before she moved hair strands away from Sesshomaru's face.

_He's just like a child. He's strong on the outside, but vulnerable on the inside. I know that with time I will be able to heal his wounds. And maybe then, we can get married and have children of our own._

_I have learned that the past is the past and that's where Sesshomaru should put his past. I will gladly follow him until the end of my days._

_**I'm pretty sure that's what he wants for me to do, to be by his side, forever.**_


	5. E

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**_

**Author's note: **Hello, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. I originally thought the last chapter was the perfect place to conclude this story, but I found myself intrigued to continue writing a few more chapters before completing this story. Don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. In this chapter, **seven months** have passed since Sesshomaru gave Rin permission to win his love and heart.

* * *

**Xxx My Master is an Assassin Xxx**

* * *

Rin pressed on the brake pedal as her bicycle skidded to a halt. She got off her bicycle and placed her bike on the bike rack, before walking over and greeted Michael.

Michael was the bodyguard that guarded the university gates. "Morning,"

Michael stared at Rin's smile, before taking in her attire. "Morning, Miss Higurashi, you already know that you should come to the university wearing your uniform. I can't let you pass, otherwise."

"Aww, come on. Michael, you already know that I don't have a car. I have to ride here using my bicycle, and if I wore my skirt, then people would be able to see underneath my skirt," Rin countered back. She was not about to lose this argument.

Michael thought about her reasons, vehemently. "Fine, get inside! But, make sure to change into your uniform."

"Yes sir!" Rin said, giving him a playful salute.

Michael grinned opening the gates for her. Rin thanked him once more, before she ran inside and headed to the first washroom she found. The university had expanded buildings everywhere throughout the large property that was very diverse.

She pulled out her school uniform from her backpack. She changed clothes making sure to put away her jeans and blouse inside the backpack. She fixed the hem of her sailor uniform skirt. Her uniform blouse had a star emblem. The uniform colors were white and a startling sapphire. The blouse was white with a deep blue color outlining the sleeves and the ascot. The lengthy skirt was a brilliant blue color.

She walked outside of the stall and gave herself a look over on the mirror. She adjusted the ascot, before applying pink lip-gloss over her lips. Earlier, before arriving here, she had applied her mascara that accented her long eyelashes. Her long lashes made her honey brown eyes stand out more.

"Perfect!" Rin exclaimed, happy with her appearance.

She walked outside of the girl's washroom and made her way down the hallway.

She was halfway along the path when Rin discovered Sesshomaru and Sarah kissing. She wondered what the necessity of this kiss was. Sesshomaru is currently the president of the university, but from what he had informed her a while back. Miss Hitomi would be taking over his position as president.

Sesshomaru wanted to invest his time on a new project. He was planning on hiring a construction crew to remodel an old building. He wanted to create a hospital.

Rin had seen Sarah constantly for the past month visiting her master Sesshomaru. Rin had grown jealous of her, but held back to give the young woman a verbal lash out, out of courtesy. Sarah wasn't worth her time.

Rin stopped transfixed, watching where Sesshomaru put his hands on Sarah's back, studying on how Sarah put her arms around his neck. Rin tried to read the expression on his half hidden face to see if this was the most spectacular kiss he'd ever had.

_The way he feels for me, can it really be love? He gave me permission to heal his heart and make him put his past behind him. I thought I had succeeded, but I'm not so sure anymore. _

Rin noticed he didn't pull back and look at Sara in disapproval. Sarah was good at keeping his attention, and he kept kissing her. Her long black hair looked gorgeous next to his silver. Rin witnessed as he softly touched Sarah's hair. Rin felt as if she had swallowed glass, her heart cut into a million sharp pieces. She was thankful that they were too immersed to notice her.

Michael spotted the young woman standing transfixed in the hallway. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Miss Higurashi, I'm glad I found you. Actually, I came looking for you, because there's someone outside the gate who wishes to see you. He says he's a friend of yours. He told me his name was Kohaku." Michael informed the young woman.

"You know I can't let him pass through, unless he has a guest Identification card."

Rin smiled apprehensively," I'll be right there. I just need to go to the ceremony hall to sign in. Can you tell him to wait for me?"

"Alright," Michael answered followed by a nod, before he walked back to his position at the front gates. While he had gone to search for Rin, he had left his designated post to a fellow co-worker.

Rin turned back around and was not surprised to see that they had turned their attention to her. Sarah was smiling at her with a sincere expression. Sesshomaru seemed stunned to see her, his lips were pressed together.

Rin could feel his displeasure from fifteen feet away. Rin focused her attention on Sarah. Sarah studied her face, momentarily. "Is everything, okay?"

"Of course," Rin replied back. She was smiling wistfully at her. Sarah's arm was around Sesshomaru's waist, her thumb hooked in his belt loop. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, listen I have to go, but I'll see you both later on at the Graduation Ceremony." Rin declared, before she walked pass by them. She made sure to not look back to see their reactions.

Today, she was not going to let this humiliation get to her. She would attend her graduation with pride and receive her diploma. She had been working hard to receive her diploma for the past few months. Kagome would be proud to find out that Rin finally attained a good education.

After the Graduation ceremony ended, Rin evaded Sesshomaru. She walked outside of the reception hall and found Kohaku waiting for her.

Rin smiled widely," Kohaku, I'm so glad to see that you stayed. Did you see me get my diploma?"

"Yeah, I made sure to clap extra loud for you." Kohaku said as he walked over and draped his jacket over her shoulders. Rin gladly accepted it.

"Thanks," Rin said, before giving a wistful glance at the sun horizon.

"Did something happen? How have you been faring?" Kohaku asked with a worried tone. He knew that Rin would never see him more than a friend. So, he had given up over the months, but maybe he did have a chance to conquer her heart after all.

He had noticed that at the ceremony Rin had shown indifference towards Sesshomaru.

"Kohaku, can you take me home?" Rin asked him her favor.

"…Sure," Kohaku answered, before they both walked in silence.

"I'll pay for the gas. The trip is only a couple of hours away from here." Rin informed Kohaku.

"I thought I was driving you over to Sesshomaru's house. You don't work anymore as his maid?" Kohaku stared straight into her honey brown eyes.

"Yeah, I still work for him. But, I've been meaning to want to take a little escapade vacation. I just think this is the perfect occasion," Rin informed him.

Kohaku chuckled," So, you want to run away with me. Is that it?"

Rin giggled," Yup,"

She placed a kiss on his cheek, before they both got inside his car. Rin stared at the reflection of the University one final time, through the rear view mirror.

She spent most of the road trip talking to Kohaku about what had been transpiring for the past seven months. Other types of topics touched their conversations after that.

"Kohaku, are you still working as a gardener? Or, are you pursuing something different, now." Rin asked him. Her window was rolled down. Her hair constantly stirred with the movement of the breeze.

"Actually Rin, I should have told you earlier, but I'm not really an expert gardener. I'm a private investigator."

Kohaku had to explain to Rin about how he had been hired to dig out information about Sesshomaru's past. He had been undercover on some new cases for the past months, and had found it difficult to visit her.

"You should have told me." Rin crossed her arms across her chest.

Rin became mad at him for a few minutes, before she understood that it had been part of his job to keep his work profession a secret.

"Sorry, Rin, its part of my job. I'm not supposed to reveal my motives to others. I don't want information to slip away." Kohaku allowed a nervous chuckle to escape him.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Rin said with a wide smile.

They had stopped once at a Valero store to put gas. Kohaku paid the expense not accepting Rin's money. But, he did let her buy them dinner.

When they weren't having a conversation down the road, they would listen to the radio. Rin would constantly sing along to a song and encourage Kohaku to sing a few verses of the song. Their favorite song had been from Daughtry, 'Outta My Head'.

It had taken seven hours, before they arrived at the Higurashi household.

Rin ran up the stairs, before reaching the front door. She was about to knock when the door opened and revealed Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened when her gaze fell upon on Rin. "R… Rin,"

"Kagome, I missed you." Rin said hugging her older sister.

"I missed you, too. It's so good to see you." Kagome replied back. She hugged Rin tightly. Rin released Kagome from her embrace. She smiled gleefully," Guess what?"

"Mm, did you come to tell me that you're getting married?" Kagome teased.

"O-Of course, not!" Rin blushed at the thought of marriage.

"Ah, that's a bummer. I thought that cute guy over there was your boyfriend or something special to you." Kagome said, glancing at Kohaku. Kohaku was standing near the staircase giving them their personal space.

"H-he's just a good friend," Rin said. "Isn't that right, Kohaku?"

"Mh yeah, "Kohaku answered Rin. He felt hurt, but he knew Rin would never see him more than a friend. He could not compete against Sesshomaru. He didn't know what Rin saw in that man. Sesshomaru was a cold heart person that killed his deceased wife for vengeance. He couldn't trust to leave Rin with that man.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kohaku said politely towards Kagome's direction.

"It's nice to meet you, Kohaku," Kagome said, smiling friendly.

"So, Rin, what's brings you here?" Kagome asked Rin. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I just felt like I needed to see you, " Rin said with unshed tears.

Kagome's face grew stern. "You're running away, again. Rin, remember that running away will get you nowhere. You have to learn to face your fears, headstrong. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept you to stay here. I don't want you to continue making mistakes. Take my advice and go back to fix your problems."

Silence ensued between them. The sound of cars driving through the roads was heard in the background.

"Mm, thanks Kagome. I… I think I needed to hear that." Rin finally answered. She rubbed her eyes with the knuckle of her hands. The tears were gone. _Kagome's right! The reason I met Sesshomaru was because I was running away from my ex-boyfriend. I felt humiliated. I don't want to repeat my past mistakes._

"Kohaku-"

"Let's go back." Rin initiated. She hugged Kagome one last time before walking over to stand besides Kohaku. She turned back to stare at Kagome. "I'll come back. Please tell mother and grandpa that, okay?"

"Mm," Kagome responded back.

"And, also Kagome, I finally graduated and got my diploma." Rin said with a happy grin.

"I'm proud for you, Rin. We'll definitely celebrate when you come back to visit, okay?" Kagome said with a friendly tone. She grinned lightly.

"Alright," Rin answered. She waved goodbye, before she started walking back down the stairs.

Kohaku followed behind Rin. He soon caught up and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her into his arms, before turning her to face him. The moon was high in the sky, barely visible with the light of the sun.

He then kissed her. Kohaku's kiss was tender and passionate, but Rin didn't give in to him. When the kiss ended, Rin simply pulled away and continue walking down the stairs.

_I made him get his hopes up about me being with him. Honestly, I never meant to play with his feelings._

They both reached his car. Rin turned to stare at Kohaku with a guilty expression. "I want to apologize for making you bring me, here."

"You don't need to apologize. Rin, are you sure you want to go back. Isn't it better this way? He will always carry the fame of being an assassin. Surely, you must know that he has killed others besides his wife."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Kohaku, my master may be a killer, but I can't just forget about his good side. He is a reliable person, and I love him. Yes, I admit there are times when he makes me feel like I'm no good for him. But, I love him so much even if sometimes he brings pain to my heart."

_Does she really mean it? Is this what she wants? _Kohaku stared seriously into her eyes. One minute later of intense gazing, he released a heavy sigh. He had found his answer. "Fine, let's go back."

xx


End file.
